Talk:Majestic Attire: Susanoo
I the Boruto movie? Anyone got any evidence of this? I dont see it in the trailers Hadrimon (talk) 08:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thread:180545 08:43, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Tailed Beast Susanoo Is this Majestic Attire: Susanoo? Or does it specially have to be Kurama the Armour is encasing to be this technique? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:31, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Best guess is that it's Attire. But it's an attire to what? Lightning?--Omojuze (talk) 20:32, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Hopefully this explains it all. 20:44, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::The attire is encasing a part of Kurama's chakra, but i guess that doesn't count. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:19, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but it specifically said it covers the nine tailed fox itself, not it's chakra. 21:23, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Kurama Mode is just chakra, not the fox itself though. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:24, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's actually a replica of Kurama. 21:26, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::A replica of just chakra. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Still a replica of the Nine-Tails regardless. It qualifies as TBM and not just a mass of chakra. The databook specified that is was a suit of armor for the Nine-Tails exclusively. EDIT: Though, the databook is screwy regardless >_< 21:37, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Boruto The Move Should a picture of Majestic Attire: Susanoo from Boruto: The Movie, be added? D.Phoenix (talk) 01:35, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Parent jutsu This is something that crossed my mind... Why Complete Body — Susanoo is "Parent jutsu", when just Susanoo is enough? I'm saying this, because neither Madara or Sasuke used CB — S, when they wrapped Susanoo around Kurama.--JouXIII (talk) 21:32, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, they actually used CB — S for this cause only CB — S can be shaped into an armour for Kurama. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::There are still Armoured Susanoo. Also, Madara and Sasuke started to use CB - S AFTER they got Rinnegan, which both Uchiha didn't had when they used MA: S on Kurama. And before you say, "what about episode 368?", that's anime-only, so I don't count that.--JouXIII (talk) 22:10, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Didn't you notice MA:S has obvious CBS traits: tengu nose, armour plates on shoulders, wings-like second set of arms (in Madara's case), a set of katana with the same form as CBS and with the power to slash through the mountains, user located in the jewel in the centre of it's head? Anime also shouldn't be blamed, they got it right. During the battle against Five Kage Madara made some references that assume he didn't use this form for the first time. According to your logic, he must've unlocked it only then, cause he awakened his Rinnegan in very old age, it's unlikely he experimented with Susanoo shortly before his death battling someone. But Madara stated anyone who saw this form must die, so there already were some people to die from it. As we know, Madara wasn't active very much after his presumed "death" in VoTE, therefore he must've used it before the fight against Hashi - with the EMS. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 22:34, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've noticed... And? When Madara and Sasuke formed Susanoo around Kurama in their first times, they went with armoured Susanoo and humanoid Susanoo respectively, not with PB - S. As for why MA: S has CB - S traits, it could have something to do with Kurama's chakra... Also, the episode I was talking about was the flashback of Hashirama about the final battle between Senju and Uchiha before founding Konoha. In the anime Madara was shown to use PB - S, while in manga it cuts between Madara forming Susanoo and him laying on ground defeated. So we really don't know if Madara used PB - S in that battle in CANON. As for Madara's fight with Five Kage... He could've referenced the time when he used MA: S on Kurama, 'cause that also destroyed mountains.--JouXIII (talk) 23:00, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Actually, JouXIII is correct. Read this databook translation. It's just Susanoo needed, not Complete Body — Susanoo. 23:46, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Looks like this means that both this and the Susanoo pages need to be revised slighty.--Questionaredude (talk) 01:44, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well, I can't agrue with the databook, but I still insist Madara must've unlocked CB - S even before his fight against Hashi in the VotE. I could've started the discussion about this, but unfortunately this is a talkpage, which discusses things related to the page alterations only. Would be better to create a corresponding theme on the forum. Besides, when it comes to the page improvement, I also think CB - S in the parent jutsu section should be changed, although not because of the relation to the CB - S, but because we don't have the separate CB - S page, which is incorporated into one large Susanoo page.Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Considering that neither Hashirama nor Tobirama expressed any sort of surprise at seeing Complete Body - Susanoo during the War arc, it's safe to say that Madara could use CB-S before he got the Rinnegan. Also, CB-S isn't a separate technique. D.Phoenix (talk) 18:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Changed the parent jutsu. --JouXIII (talk) 18:35, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Madara's and Boruto Movie ver?? I've wondered about this after the release of Boruto movie, but why isn't the pictures of Madara's version of the MA:S and the new version of Sasuke's of MA:S included (and maybe perhaps the description)? I understand that Sasuke's new version is shown on his page, but nowhere else. I've wanted some reference for these versions, and it is rather difficult without having to use Google. --Ignisha (talk) 20:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Complete Body — Susanoo Alright…better talk this over. While Jin no Sho puts only Susanoo as the parent technique of this, we know that databook is…well, bad. As far as I can see, both Madara's and Sasuke's forms coated around Kurama look more similar to their Complete Body version rather than to the armoured one. The main similarity is the tengu nose. Madara's armoured Susanoo didn't have a true tengu mask like Itachi's and Sasuke's, with the hood just covering the head, but in the Complete Body form, the hood turns into an actual mask, with a tengu nose; the same happened when Madara cloaked Kurama with it. In Sasuke's case, while his armoured Susanoo has a tengu nose, it's a different type from the one shown when he wrapped Susanoo around Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode (karasu tengu for the armoured version, hanataka tengu for the Majestic Attire and the Complete Body form). Your thoughts?--JOA2019:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not arguing that Susanoo around Kurama doesn't look like Complete Body — Susanoo. My main point is that you don't need CB — Susanoo to wrap Majestic Attire: Susanoo on Kurama, as seen at the end of chapter 620. There Madara is clearly using armoured Susanoo and not CB — Susanoo. So basically, one can use any form of Susanoo to wrap it around Kurama and it will form into CB — Susanoo, or at least similiar looking one. --JouXIII (talk) 19:56, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::True that Madara activated his armoured Susanoo, but we never saw that form being equipped to Kurama, just shield it in chapter 620. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:08, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Neither did we saw CB - Susanoo being used, only armoured Susanoo. --JouXIII (talk) 20:22, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::The point here isn't what Susanoo looks like before being shaped around the Nine-Tails, but after. To me, it points more to Complete Body than to armoured Susanoo.--JOA2020:25, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::It still doesn't change the fact that CB - Susanoo isn't shown to wrap around Kurama to use MA: Susanoo. Statement, "user wraps CB - Susanoo around Kurama to use MA: Susanoo", would require scene where CB - Susanoo(the whole thing) wraps around Kurama and there's no such scene in manga or anime. --JouXIII (talk) 20:46, June 7, 2016 (UTC) If that's the problem, Sasuke apparently coated Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode with his Complete Body — Susanoo.--JOA2013:00, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Except if you compare the noses of your image and Sasuke's actual CB - Susanoo, they're not the same shape: that nose is more rectangular while nose in Sasuke's CB - Susanoo is triangular. :Also, CB - Susanoo technically has four arms, since in its wings there're hands, right? Well, while Madara has four arms when he used MA: Susanoo(than again, his armoured Susanoo has also four arms), Sasuke doesn't. So again, there's no scene in manga or anime where CB - Susanoo(the whole size, with wings and all) is used to wrap around Kurama for MA: Susanoo. --JouXIII (talk) 13:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Sasuke's Susanoo changed in appearance when he awakened the Rinnegan (or maybe the true cause was Hagoromo's power). The main difference is the holes around the mouth (which appear also in the humanoid version, while before there weren't any), but there are others. The same happened when Sasuke got the Eternal Mangekyō. About the four arms, Sasuke could manifest another arm during the tug-of-war with Obito for the tailed beasts. There was no need for Sasuke to waste chakra on other limbs when he and Naruto had to focus all the power they could into the slash that would pierce Obito. And the user stands in the gem atop Susanoo's head only when it's in its Complete Body form.--JOA2014:25, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Except Madara was within the gem of his armoured Susanoo, as you can see in the end of chapter 620. As for that extra arm that Sasuke manifested, it seems it failed almost immediately since it doesn't appear after that one panel. --JouXIII (talk) 14:44, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Madara's armoured Susanoo has always been shown performing the Tiger hand seal with two of its arms. ::::The third arm of Sasuke's Susanoo is shown again in the panel where Minato manifests Yin-Kurama's arm before emanating the tendrils that the Allied Shinobi would use to pull the tailed beasts out of Obito's body. ::::Anyway, my main concern is the helmet worn by Kurama. It's elaborate just like the masks of all Complete — Body Susanoo, along with the hanataka tengu nose.--JOA2014:55, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::So? That's after Susanoo is wrapped around Kurama, not before. My main point is that even if user of MA: Susanoo can also use CB - Susanoo, it doesn't mean the use spcifically requires it to use MA: Susanoo. --JouXIII (talk) 15:25, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It is a requirement since Sasuke's regular Susanoo isn't large enough to cover Kurama, unlike his CB - Susanoo. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Remember, Naruto had YANG-Kurama, which is smaller than complete Kurama. And Madara's armoured Susanoo was big enough to shield complete Kurama. --JouXIII (talk) 16:01, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, we didn't see Madara warping exactly Armoured Susanoo around Kurama, but just him activating it to deflect a TBB, and after the blast we already see the MA:S armour on Kurama (just to note, Madara has always started with Armoured Susanoo to stabilise it into complete body form soon afterwards). Although the stage of Sasuke's Susanoo warping around Kurama could hardly be recognised, again, the MA:S design of both Madara and Sasuke (i.e. mask, shoulder plates and weaponry) imply that it's in fact a CBS. And no, there's no evidence it's some kind of Kurama's chakra influence, in Madara's case, it was just flesh and blood version of Kurama which couldn't emit chakra, unlike Naruto's avatar. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:18, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Being flesh and and blood doesn't stop Kurama emitting chakra. Also, Kurama was under Madara's control. ::::::::And again, my point isn't that Susanoo around Kurama doesn't look like CB - Susanoo, that's irrelevant. My point is that one doesn't need it to use MA: Susanoo on Kurama. And, once again, the statement, "user wraps CB - Susanoo around Kurama to use MA: Susanoo", would require scene where CB - Susanoo(the whole thing with wings and such) wraps around Kurama and there's no such scene in manga or anime. --JouXIII (talk) 16:33, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::The whole thing with winds and such can't be warped around anything cause it's full size rivals the size of Kurama itself, so it can't stand atop Kurama's head even if the user wants to do this. All the user can manifest before using MA:S is just Susanoo head, and then Susanoo already forms into an armour. Besides, as far as I remember, there is such a scene in Boruto movie, where Sasuke almost instantly warped Susanoo akin to the one he used in conjunction with TBs chakra (during the final battle with Naruto) around Naruto's TB Mode. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:46, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Which makes statement, "user wraps CB - Susanoo around Kurama to use MA: Susanoo", false. Just Susanoo is enough. --JouXIII (talk) 16:54, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::In fact, it doesn't. You just asked for an example of CBS directly wrapping around Kurama and you got it. In other cases either MA:S formation was shown off screen (Madara vs Hashi battle) or the stage of Susanoo can't be recognised (Naruto/Sasuke vs Obito). But in all the cases MA:S eventually looks like a CBS form. Besides, since in Boruto movie Sasuke didn't form a full armour for complete (Yin+Yang) Kurama, while he could form one for only Yang-Kurama, it means that the Susanoo form he used for MA:S (i.e. not more advanced with the increased size) is the same as during the battle against Obito. And since his Boruto armour can be surely recognised as a CBS, it means that Sasuke has always formed a MA:S from this form. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:18, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Even if he used CB - Susanoo in the movie, it still doesn't change the fact that neither EMS Madara or EMS Sasuke were shown to use CB - Susanoo to wrap it around Kurama for MA: Susanoo. :::::::::::::Also, it wouldn't be impossible for CB - Susanoo(the whole thing with wings and such) to wrap around Kurama: have Kurama standing in front of it, open the "stomach" of CB - Susanoo(kinda like Kankurō's Kuroari), have Kurama jump inside the Susanoo and boom, MA: Susanoo. :::::::::::::The databook may have its flaws, but it's the closest information we have, and it doesn't say you need CB - Susanoo to use MA: Susanoo, just Susanoo. So that is enough. --JouXIII (talk) 17:39, June 8, 2016 (UTC)